Happier Days
by writingqueen13
Summary: Tonks and Remus. If they hadnt died. Also some HPGW and RWHG. Read the first chapter, dont judge by the summary. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks looked down at Teddy's hair, it was green and spiky but two minutes earlier it had been green and wavy. A very large part of her wanted to pick up her child and thank Merlin he was alive and well, and that she and Remus had survived the Last Battle. The Last Battle. It would always be known as that, and yet in so many respects it wasn't. There was still the battle to re-build the destroyed world, to mourn for loved ones, to make a better world for the future to live in, and most importantly to educate young witches and wizards so that it may never happen again. At Hogwarts school which had opened 2 months earlier, on the 1st September as per usual, with Professor McGonnagal as Headmistress and Professor Flitwick as Deputy, Muggle Studies was now a compulsory subject, currently being taught by none other than Hermione. Tonks remembered that when hermione had first been asked to fill the post she had been very reluctant, seeing as she would be only a year older than some of her students and had not completed 7th year. Ron and Harry had talked her into it by telling her no one could teach it better than her and that she was probably more knowledgeable than half the current staff anyway. She had agreed to take it but only for a year, then she planned to start training to become a Healer. Tonks supported Hermione's descion to take the job, especially as she knew she would also teach the pupils to accept half-breeds, something that Tonks felt very strongly about.

Without warning Tonks suddenly felt two strong hands slip around her waist and a pair of soft lips on her neck. She turned to see her husband smiling down at her. Breaking into a grin, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head before leading her over to a sofa where they sat down, still wrapped around each other.

"So how was your day?" asked Tonks, as she manovered herself to be length ways, her head in Remus's lap.

"Well, since you asked you are now lucky enough to be blessed with the whole story" smiled her husband, as he pulled playfully at her hair.

"So, " he continued. "I left this morning and went straight to Diagon Alley where I met up with George at his shop,"

"How is George?" Tonks interuptted before she could stop herself.

"He's doing OK, considering what he's been through, Katie was there with him. I wouldn't be surprised if we heard an announcemnet soon. He's still quiet, but he laughed at least three times while I was there, and he really laughed, with his eyes sparkling."

"Oh, I hope they get married. A wedding would be great, imagine it..."

"Oh I almost forgot! I told Molly we'd come for dinner tonight, she said she wants everyone together."

"Any idea why?"

"No, but she had a odd smile on so maybe theres something there."

"Either way, we'd better get ready."

Tonks sat up and walked over to Teddy's crib, stopping to pick him up and then to wipe some milk off his cheek. As she walked into their bedroom Remus leant back into the sofa, watching his wife. His wife, he loved the sound of it. In fact, he loved pretty much everything about his life right now. He had a beautiful wife, an adorable son, great friends, a job he actually enjoyed. Getting a job was one of the immediate benefits of being a war hero, despite his being a werewolf, the Ministry had been keen to hire him, on a high salary, as an undercover informant. It was a new job, that had been invented after the war, in hopes that any secret plotting could be discovered before it ammounted to anyhting. In Remus's personal opinion it was a stupid idea, but if the Ministry were paying him to walk around and visit with his friends all day and spend 2 days a wee in an office then who was he to complain? He did not expect to stay in the job for long, he had thought about applying for the DADA post at Hogwarts but after speaking to McGonnagal she had persuaded him to wait a year, just to be sure the curse was really gone. In the meantime she had hired Dean Thomas, who was only expecting to stay the year, before he hoped to play Quidditch professionally.

"Remus! Are you going to help me get Teddy ready or are you going to sit there daydreaming?"

His wifes voice, indignant and loud, pierced his thoughts and, chuckling quietly to himself he wandered into the bedroom. To his amusment his wife was holding a giggling Teddy in one hand, a make up brush in the other, and a shirt between her teeth. The glare she sent him soon prompted him to take Teddy and remove the shirt from her teeth. Setting the former in his playpen, and the latter on the dressing table he picked her up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather and kissed her nose. She poked him with the make up brush and wriggled around but he held her tight.

"Remus John Lupin! Don't you dare be all sweet and nice when I'm mad at you!"

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin! Don't you dare be all mad at me when I'm trying to be nice and sweet!

Tonks let out a giggle before clamping her lips together, resmuing her glare and turing her hair bright orange. Remus laughed outright at this causing her to smile and forget her anger. He set her down gently and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, I'll get Teddy dressed. You get yourself sorted."

Remus took charge, relising they were due at The Burrow in half an hour. Tonks smiled and went back to her make-up while Remus picked up Teddy and with a quick wave of his wand had him dressed in a white T-shirt and denim overalls, with little brown boots and a baseball cap claiming he was a "Little Angel".

Ten minutes later the family of three were standing by the fireplace ready to Floo over to the Weasleys. Tonks held Teddy in her right arm, while Remus had the powder in his left ahnd. He threw some in and together they all stepped in and spoke.

"The Burrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Weasley stirred the tomato soup before placing the lid back on and wiping her hands on her apron. Soon the whole family would be arriving, Hermione had taken the night off work and had special permission to bring Ginny along as well. Harry and Ron were currently staying at the Auror training academy but had alos taken the night off, Tonks, Remus and Teddy were coming as well, Andromeda was coming a little late as she had an appointment with an old friend. George was coming along with Katie, Fred...she cursed herslef inwardly fro bringing Fred up. In her heart she knew that not all the family was coming, one of the family was missing. Although she had come a long way in healing after the Last Battle, she suspected there would always be that shred of guilt that she could have saved him. No matter how many times Arther told her it couldn't be helped and that he died fighting for something he believed in, she still wished she had kept in bundled up in cotton wool.

A thud and a shriek from the other room alerted her that Tonks had arrved. She rushed into greet them, seeing a giggling Remus holding a smiling Teddy, looking down on a disgruntled Teddy. She held back her own laughter and helped Tonks up.

"Thank you Molly."

Tonks brushed her knees off and hugged her while glaring at her husband and son.

"I feel as if its always going to be the two of them ganging up on me."

Remus sighed, kissed Molly on the cheek and gave her Teddy. Molly walked back into the other room cooing at him and tickling his feet. Remus put his arms round Tonks shoulders then lent back so he could see her eyes. He gazed into the deep blue spectrums and for the millioneth time, wondered how he'd ever got so lucky. Tonks stared right back at him and bit her lip. The two moved in until thier lips were just touching.

"I love you Tonks"

"I love yo.."

Tonks was cut short by someone tumbling out of the fireplace next to them. She jumped back and promptly fell over a stool in the way.

"Same old Tonks"

Ginny's voice sounded amused to say the least, she helped Tonks up and gave her a hug, then moved away from the fireplace just before Hermione followed her.

Remus hugged Hermione then Ginny and the four of them walked into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was showing her expertise by cooking the soup while balancing Teddy on her hip. On seeing Ginny and Hermione she dropped the spoon and hugged them both with such force they felt they might suffocate.

"Hi Mom, hows dinner coming?"

"Oh just fine dear, hows school? Behaving yourself?"

Without waiting for Ginny's answer she turned straight to Hermione

"Is she Hermione? You know you can tell me if she isn't! She's not too old for a Howler!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and took Teddy from her mothers arms while Hermione answered.

"Ginny's fine Mrs Weasley..I mean Molly"

Hermione corrected herself at Mrs Weasleys stern glance.

"Mom, I'm going to take Teddy out to meet Harry, OK?"

Without waiting for her mothers approval she turned and walked out with Molly's raised eyebrows following her. When Ginny had gone she turned to Hermione who was looking around, blushing slightly. Molly sighed inwardly and rolld her eyes at the embarrasment of young love. Deciding to save Hermione just this once she turned back to her soup and spoke.

"Oh Hermione dear, would you mind running after Ginny and waiting with her? I do hate her being alone out there at night."

"Of course not Molly, I'll go now and I should be able to catch up with her."

With that Hermione rushed out the door and into the darkening night, taking her blushing cheeks with her.

"Molly!"

Tonks sounded impressed and amazed.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you just lie in order to get your youngest son and his girlfriend together?"

"Why yes Tonks, I believe I did"

"What happened to them waiting until their married?"

"Oh for heavens sake Tonks, I'm not telling them to go hop into bed! I'm simply giving them a little alone time together. Heaven knows they need it, what with the girls being at Hogwarts and the boys always training!"

Tonks smiled and rolled her eyes while Remus chuckled silently.


	3. More soup D

Disclaimer: Forgot to do one before...just in case anyone is suffering from insanity and thought I owned Harry Potter..I don't D

Ginny cuddled Teddy tight. It was a relatively warm night out but she loved hugging him tight, it made her feel special to be able to protect someone. She walked over to the Apparation point, just outside the gate and waited. She hadn't seen Harry in over a month, and even though they kept in touch through the two-way mirrors Harry had gotten from Sirius it wasn't the same. She knew Hermione felt the same way and she guessed Harry and Ron did as well. She still stood by her decision to go back for the last year and also supported Harry's choice to start Auror training. Part of her wished he had chosen to come back for the last year, but she knew he wanted to start training and she didn't really mind all that much. She allowed her mind to wander back to the morning after the Last Battle.

_She had gone up to find Harry and found him asleep in his Gryffindor bed; she had laid down next to him and closed her eyes; just letting his warm body touch hers was enough to reassure her that he was still here. Later, when he had woken up they had faced each other and just stared at each other for a while, neither believing it could really all be over. When Harry finally broke the silence she buried her head in his chest and listened to the voice, filled with sorrow and guilt, but finally free of dread and burden._

_"Listen Ginny, I understand if you never want to have anything to do with me again..."_

_Her head shot up at that. She lent away and gave him her fiercest look ever, then moved in and kissed him lightly on the lips._

"Harry James Potter. If you ever scare me like that again I will send the worst Bat Bogey Hex ever cursed right at that gorgeous face and hit you over the head with your own broom."

_Harry looked slightly scared and his eyes were nervous, as if he was unsure as to whether or not she was joking. The slight smile that escaped her stern face was the sign to tell him she was messing around. "I love you Ginny."_

She hugged Teddy tighter, re-living those few magic words. Since then they had said them countless times to each other. In the Three Broomsticks, cleaning up Hogwarts, shopping in Diagon Alley, at the award ceremony that recognized all the DA, and at the countless funerals and memorial services that had been held for the victims of that terrible night. She never ceased to be amazed at the fact that every time the words still felt beautiful and amazing. She was distracted from her memories by footsteps behind her. She held Teddy on her hip and stepped behind a tree, peering out to see who it was. She saw the tip of a wand, lit up and behind that... Hermione.

Breathing a sigh of relief she stepped out and waved to her.

"Hermione! You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry Ginny, your mother told me to come out and find you. She said she didn't want you out on your own."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the over-protective behaviour of her parents that came with being the youngest child and only daughter. "Well, now you can meet Ron as well. I bet he's dying to see you."

Hermione blushed a little at this, despite the fact she and Ron had officially been a "couple" since the Last Battle, she still blushed whenever anyone mentioned it. Hence the reason Ginny brought it up as often as humanly possible. "Yeah, like you didn't rush out here to meet Harry."

"Did I deny that Professor Granger?"

Hermione giggled as did Ginny, the sudden formality was a reminder of just how weird it often was in school, to have to treat each other so differently. Ginny sighed, she missed being able to talk to Hermione at night and discussing their love-lives. She had never had a sister and both Hermione and Tonks had come so close to being just that.

"Come on Ginny, we're not in school now, and having to call you "Weasley" isn't much fun either!"

"Not as bad as Professor!"

"Well, maybe not, but I have to tell you off more than I do any other student I teach! Your lucky I didn't tell your mother!"

"Aw, come on Hermione. You wouldn't do that! And anyway, I'm not THAT bad!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out as Hermione rolled her eyes, both giggling. Teddy opened his eyes suddenly and put his arms up to Ginny's neck, crunching his fists into tiny tight little balls. Hermione ruffled his hair, now blond and curly, and Ginny tickled his tummy. Just simple pleasures that came at no great cost were such a comfort now thought both girls, after so much pain and death, such little joys could still be found.

Without warning two bodies suddenly materialized a few feet away and although both were expected it still made the girls jump at the loud cracks that resounded through the air. Ginny ran over to Harry and hugged him round the middle, squashing Teddy in between them. Hermione did much the same, only a little more confined, until that is Ron lifted her off her feet and spun her round and she giggled and kissed his nose. The foursome greeted each other and exchanged recent news before heading back to the warmth of the Burrow and the taste of creamy tomato soup.

**A/N - Oooo, I've always wanted to write one of these D. Sorry if that sounds sad P **

**First, thank you soooo much to my beta Kat Ranger, if you noticed the improved spelling...thats her!**

**I don't really have anyone else to thank so...review[even if itsjust a line D**


	4. Dinner

Back in the house the soup was nearly done and the conversation was comfortable, Molly, Arthur who had just come down, Tonks, Remus, Percy and Charlie: both of whom had arrived within the past five minutes, were sitting around the enlarged table in the kitchen listening to Charlie's tale of the latest dragon escapades. Right as he reached the end, the door opened and Ginny walked in, her arm around Harry, who was now carrying Teddy. Right behind them were Ron and Hermione, holding hands and grinning ear to ear. 

"There you are! For heavens sake, you shouldn't have kept Teddy out there in the rain! That's so irresponsible, if he catches a cold it'll be on your shoulders!" 

Her rant over, Mrs Weasley hugged both Ron and Harry telling them they were both "far too thin" and looked like "urchin kids begging for food". Harry hugged Tonks and Remus and handed Teddy back to Tonks who smiled as only a mother can at the sight of her son. 

"Harry, good to see you mate."

Charlie drew his attention over by slapping him on the back and ushering him into a chair in-between himself and one which Ginny was lowering herself into. Harry gladly sat down, resting his legs for what seemed like the first time in days, or even weeks. He loved the training, but there was no denying it was hard work. He and Ron were on call 24/7 and were frequently woken up at 3am to run a few laps and do 30 pree-ups before being told to get an hour sleep then report back. 

"So Harry, how's the training?"

"Pretty good Percy, thanks. How's the job going?"

Percy, the same old Percy noted Harry, puffed up with pride and went into a long-winded description of his new job at the Ministry. "You see, I am a ' Junior Admissions Officer to the Authorized Apparation Exam, in charge of Complaints and Injustices'"

"So basically Percy, you listen to bratty 17-year olds saying they didn't pass their tests?" Ginny spoke so sweetly and innocently that those that didn't know her well would have mistaken her sarcasm for sincerity. Percy looked slightly abashed at this, but nevertheless ploughed onwards, digging himself deeper and deeper.

"Well no, not exactly...that's what my boss does..."

Charlie roared with laughter and Ron, with as much dignity as possible ventured forward.

"So, what exactly do you do?"

"Well...I...I...bring him tea and...hang his coat up and...get his lunch." Silence fell around the table while everyone either looked around awkwardly or tried to stop themselves from launching into hysterics. Percy looked around reluctantly.

"Well Percy, I think it sounds very...like it...has a lot of...potential" 

Tonks, who had been the latter category broke the silence but this was the last straw for Ginny, Harry, Ron and Charlie who let go and howled with laughter. Hermione looked vaguely amused with the slight air of someone trying to hold a smile in. Molly and Arthur congratulated Percy and patted him on the back, as did Remus. Teddy clapped his hands together and giggled at his mother, who was trying so hard not to join in the laughter. 

A knock at the door calmed them all enough to be able to speak and to greet Bill and Fleur who had just arrived, both slightly bemused by the giggling and references to "tea-maker" and "errand boy" being made in Percy's direction. General 'how are you's' and 'what have you been doing's' filled the time for a while before George and Katie arrived bringing flowers and a cake. It was easy to see, just by a glance at the two, that they were soulmates. They were always together and both wore an expression that said they couldn't believe how lucky they were and also that they needed nothing but each other. 

Andromeda was the last to arrive and once she had been greeted and pleasantries exchanged everyone sat down to dinner.

"Bill, how are the goblins?"

"They're good, I'm making progress I think. Many of them seem willing to take part in a peaceful debate at least, but if they don't get wands I dread to think what will happen. I've literally had to promise them they'll get their own way just to get them not to murder the opposition."

Everyone laughed, then paused, each remembering losses and feeling slightly guilty. George raised his glass. "To laughter, and continuing it even in the darkest of times."

"To laughter" echoed everyone else.

Katie squeezed George's arm and Harry held Ginny's hand. The silence lasted about a minute before Teddy clapped his hands together. "Laf-ta!"

Immediately, all the women at the table cooed and all the men smiled proudly. Tonks beamed and held Teddy up."That's right Teddy. Your first word! Laughter!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry about the delay, I will try to make these updates quicker. I am in the middle of revision though, and I do have a German exchange partner coming in a few weeks so...anyway, before I ramble on and bore you all to tears...the fifth chapter of Happier Days! be excited**

When dinner had been cleared away, and everyone had retired to the magically enlarged sitting room Tonks was still cooing over Teddy. "Did you speak my big boy? You're getting all grown up so fast! Aww, Mommy loves you. Yes she does! Yes she does!"

Remus lent over and took Teddy, who even at 7 months looked frustrated with his mother's incessant talking. Tonks held onto him protectively at first but then released her grip and allowed Remus to lay him down in a cot he had just transformed.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were sitting together in the window seat, catching up on what they had missed and not been willing to discuss at the dinner table. "So, Ron and I are going on our first assignment next week. They're finally going to let us out onto the field, I think we're going to go investigate some Dark Arts dealer."

"I swear if you get hurt..."

Harry hugged Ginny to his chest and stroked her hair. He always knew when she was worried.

"Gin, I promise you I won't get hurt. Ron and I will be absolutely fine!"

Ginny looked appeased but not entirely convinced but since Ron and Hermione were now walking over they she chose to let it go...for now. "So where have you two lovebirds been, eh?".

Ginny smirked as she watched Hermione and Ron both blush until they looked considerably like tomatoes. "We went for a walk. In the garden. To...catch up on things."

"Ron, you are my dear brother, but I feel I must inform you that you are completely and utterly useless at lying. Please do not attempt to do it anymore."

All four laughed and for a few minutes it was almost as if they were still kids at Hogwarts, and nothing else mattered.

A few minutes later, George cleared his throat and stood, holding Katie's hand. "We...um...have an...err...announcement to make."

Everyone watched him with bated breath, waiting for what they thought would be a wedding to plan.

"We...well we are...well you see..."

Katie finally took pity on George's failed attempts and helped him out. "We're getting married!"

Excitement broke out and filled even the enlarged version of the Burrow. Hugs, kisses and general congratulations flew around the room until finally everyone fell back onto floor cushion or human, waiting for any other announcement.

"Well, we want Ginny, Hermione, Alicia and Angelina to be bridesmaid. Tonks, we want you to be the Maid of Honour."

Here, George cut in, seeming to have regained his voice. "Ron, I want you to be my best man. No offence meant to anyone else but you know it can't be someone already married and Charlie you were best man at Bill's. Percy..."

"Don't worry about it George. I understand." Percy clapped George on the back and smiled.

Katie decided they should be left to enjoy the moment, so before people could rush up and hug them she went on. "Tonks, you need to come shopping with me tomorrow. Hermione when can you next get the weekend off?"

"Well, 3 weeks time is my weekend off, and I can probably persuade McGonagall to let Ginny come as well."

"Perfect. Tonks and I will try to get our dresses tomorrow, then that weekend we can concentrate on your dressed, and shoes."

She turned her attention to Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill. "You boys will all need suits, plain black and a tie to go with the colour scheme. Ron, you'll need a bow tie."

"What??" A bow tie! That's so...not me!"

Mrs Weasley snapped out of the daydream she was having it involved many weddings to plan and about 30 grandkids running around and glared at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, this is your brother's wedding and you will wear whatever he wants you to!"

"But Mom, a bow tie!"

"I don't care if he wants you to wear a frilly pink tutu!"

Mother and son frowned at each other until Tonks interrupted. "Uh, Katie? I don't know if I can come tomorrow. Remus is working and Teddy still needs his nap."

Harry spoke up. "I'll watch him. I have the day off tomorrow and I don't have any plans."

Tonks brightened up. "That would be great. You know I don't think I've had a day to myself since Teddy was born."

"That's settled then. Tonks and I will go shopping tomorrow. George, you can take Ron to get his suit tomorrow, it needs to go with yours."

"Ok Katie, I'll meet you at the shop about 12? You ok with that Harry?"

Both Katie and Harry nodded their approval at the plan and Tonks picked up Teddy. "Better get going then, don't want Teddy to be too grumpy tomorrow!"

**A/N - Please review and leave ideas!! I have very few!**


	6. Early Awakenings

**Disclaimer - I should probably reassure everyone that I am in fact not JK Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter. In case you were wondering. Your all shocked I know.**

**A/N – Here is the next chapter, thanks so much to my beta!**

The next morning was not a lie in for anyone. Ginny and Hermione were up early to go back to Hogwarts and Mr and Mrs Weasley woke to see them off. Harry and Ron were too used to being woken up early to sleep late, but they pretended it was because they wanted to see their girlfriends off. Teddy woke Tonks and Remus because he decided he was hungry and they weren't permitted to be asleep when he wasn't. George had to take stock before he opened the shop and Katie was excited about wedding shopping.

The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for the day's events. Remus got ready for work, kissed his son and wife, sent his luck to Harry and Katie and left. Tonks got ready, got Teddy ready and packed a bag as well as writing detailed instructions about what to do with Teddy. Katie got ready, talked to George about what dress she wanted and helped him open up the shop. She had decided on a white dress for her, a light pink for Tonks and she couldn't choose between light blue and turquoise for the bridesmaids. She asked George and he just raised an eyebrow and kissed her, muttering that he knew nothing about fashion sense, or at least that's what Ginny had told him.

"Aw, honey, your fashion sense is fine! A little rough maybe, but the essentials are good enough!"

"Have you seen me get dressed up? I once tried to wear purple jeans, a yellow sweater and bright orange robes. Thank Merlin that Ginny stopped me!"

He looked over at his fiancé, expecting comforting words, but she was doubled up in such intense laughter, he knew he would get no sense from her. He pictured the outfit and suddenly understood why all his siblings had wept with laughter. Including Fred. Especially Fred.

He felt a tear in the corner of his eye. He still missed him, but he tried not to grieve for too long. He went to the funeral, and he wore black and cried and didn't interact with anyone. Then he saw himself in the mirror…saw what he had become and started to laugh. He laughed because that's what Fred would have done. Laughed at how he had become one of those boring people that waste whole days by simply not laughing. Then he put on his brightest clothes, called Ron and went out for a beer. The next day he answered a voicemail Katie had left for him and they had gone out that night, and virtually every night since. He knew Fred would be proud of him, for being strong and not giving up.

So he brushed the tear away and hugged Katie, inhaling her scent, still amazed she had agreed to marry him. Then a customer walked in and he walked over to greet them, offering all sorts of special bargains in return for their custom.

Meanwhile, Tonks dropped Teddy off with Harry at Grimmauld Place. She stayed for a cup of tea, while Teddy giggled in a highchair.

"So Harry, you know what you're doing?"

"Not really, I don't have much experience with this sort of thing. To be honest I'm kind of scared."

Tonks laughed and Harry blushed. "You. The boy-who-lived. The man who walked to his death, who faced Voldemort alone, is scared of a baby."

"It's totally different!"Harry protested.

Tonks just shook her head and drank her tea. After a few cups of tea and a number of biscuits Tonks looked at her watch and realised she had to meet Katie in about 5 minutes. She grabbed her handbag, kissed Teddy, wished Harry luck, told him she'd be back in about 5 hours, and left. Harry looked at Teddy warily, as if the 7 month old might suddenly leap from his high chair and attack him. In return Teddy looked at the hero of the wizard world with an unimpressed look that said you-are-not-my-mommy-and-if-you-dont-do-something-interesting-i-am-going-to-scream-for-a-very-long-time. Harry narrowed his eyes and gave himself a silent pep talk.

"I defeated Voldemort…I survived the Killing Curse when I was just a year old…I killed a Basilisk…I kept the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort…I destroyed the Horcruxes…I can take care of an itsy-bitsy baby. He's so small I could squash him. He can't scare me. He's even kind of cute."

Harry cautiously reached out to pat Teddy's head only to jump back when Teddy started to grow thick black hair where before there had only been a small tuft of blond, at closer inspection his eyes had also turned green, and...He had a very familiar scar on his forehead. Harry chuckled as he realised the kid had morphed into a miniature replica of himself. Suddenly he didn't seem quite so scary.

While godfather and godson got acquainted, the bride and maid of honour bonded over shopping. In the past 6 months Tonks and Katie had become quite close, bonding over mutual subjects like shopping, the stupidity of their husband or soon-to-be-husband; want to be in on the action and general good nature. Tonks was slightly surprised that Katie wanted her to be the maid of honour though, they were close but surely Katie was closer to the girls she had been on Hogwarts with? Tonks thought about it for a while and decided that she would ask Katie about it, but not today. Today was for shopping and gossip.

"Tonks! You have to come see this dress! It's like made for you!"

Katie's voice carried across the dress shop from the far right corner where Katie was looking at all the different shades of pink they had, to the left where Tonks was looking at high heels. She left the current pair she was examining about 2 inch with little bows on the front and followed the excited squeals until she found Katie, surrounded by pink items holding an extremely pink item high in the air, as if it were a trophy. Tonks grimaced slightly but didn't comment. After all, she reminded herself, it was Katie's wedding.

"Katie, let me see the dress,"

Tonks stumbled back, as a pile of frills and pinkness hit her in face. She pressed down the lace to see Katie's face, smiling with a sparkle in her eye.

"Come on Tonks, you never wear anything very pink."

"Yeah, there's a reason why!"

"You'll look great! And it's my wedding..."

"No fair! You can't play the wedding card!"

"Yes I can. And I will. So there. Go try it on."

Tonks glared at Katie but obliged, heading towards the changing rooms, frills in hand.

Back at Grimmauld Place Harry was now wearing oatmeal as a hat, after trying to feed Teddy some lunch. The amused baby giggled and clapped his hands.

"Haww-iii!"

Despite being annoyed, Harry's heart melted at the sound of the small child saying his name.

"What did you say Teddy?"

"Haww-iiii!"

Harry picked Teddy up and hugged him, covering himself and the child in even more oatmeal.

"Alright kiddo, bath time!"

**A/N – Longest ever chapter! That was my attempt at a cliff-hanger, without being too mean. Next chapter will have reaction to dress, and bath time! Maybe some Ginny and Hermione as well. Reviews will make the chapter come faster!**


	7. Drama and Mornings

**A/N – I am so sorry about the long wait! I've had total writers block! I really wanted to make it 2000 words so I kept going until I reached that. The next chapter could be a long wait as well because I have nothing to go on. Any ideas are welcome! And wanted! Here it is...Enjoy!**

Happier Days 8

Harry was screaming inside. He had been trying to get Teddy's overalls on for about a half-hour now and he was no closer to completion. The nappy had been doable, the shirt had been a ten-minute job, but the overalls were impossible. He looked at his watch and realised he had been dressing the baby for close to an hour, and also that Tonks should be picking him up in about twenty minutes. He picked up the baby and held him up do he was level with his own face. Harry looked him sternly in the eye and addressed him in a firm voice.

"Theodore Lupin. You behave this very instant or I'll tell your mother you've been a very badly behaved boy."

Teddy giggled and stuck his tongue out, as if to challenge him. Harry sighed, recognising this as a losing battle.

"Tell you what, you let me put your overalls on and I'll buy you a broomstick for your first birthday ok?"

Teddy gurgled and allowed Harry to dress him. Harry smiled and carried the little boy downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he quickly cleaned the highchair and set Teddy down in it. Before anything else could go wrong the doorbell went. Harry, assuming it was Tonks to get Teddy rushed to answer it. He opened the door to see Ron standing there, looking very confused.

"Ron!"

"Hey mate."

"Um, come in..."

Ron stepped through the door and walked towards the kitchen. Harry closed the door behind him and followed. When they were both in the kitchen Ron sat down at the table and looked at Harry, who sat down opposite him.

"What's up Ron?"

"Well...you know Hermione?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron chuckled. "Yea, I believe we've met once or twice."

"Well, I'm going to... ask her...to...marry me..."

Harry's eyes widened and he gaped across at his best friend. "Really?"

Ron gulped and nodded, looking lost and more than a little confused.

"Well congratulations mate!"

Ron looked pleased that Harry was excited, but not entirely comforted. "So...you think she'll say yes?"

"Course! Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe she thinks this is just a fling?"

"You're kidding right? Hermione's crazy about you!"

Ron blushed and mumbled something about not being good enough. Harry rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, have you got the ring?"

"Well, that's what I was coming here about...what would you say about coming to help me pick it out?"

"Sure, when?"

"Urr, how about tonight?"

"Ok, when do you think you're going to propose?"

"No idea, haven't got that far yet."

Harry laughed, Ron was still the same old Ron and he loved it.

&

The sun shone down onto Ginny's face, warming her up. She opened her eyes slowly and realised she had fallen asleep on Hermione's sofa. She looked across to the armchair and saw Hermione had done much the same thing. Their empty hot chocolate mugs were on the table in between them and cushions were slotted into any other gaps available. Ginny sat up, pushing the thick blanket off of her and headed for the kitchen; first shaking Hermione a little. She grabbed two glasses and filled them with water, then went back to the comfort of the sofa, pausing to hand one to Hermione. She sat down and took a sip, relishing the cool taste.

"Ergh that was not a great sleep!" Hermione spoke, startling Ginny slightly.

"Tell me about it, I think I slept in a ball, not a great idea!"

Both girls sipped their water, while adjusting their eyes to the sunlight streaming through the windows. Ginny looked out of the window, staring at the rising sun that cast long shadows over everything in sight. The lake shimmered and looked so peaceful it was hard to believe that six months ago this had been a battlefield, full of pain, grief and murder. Still, Hogwarts had more good memories than bad ones, and Ginny was keen to make more happy ones rather than dwell on the bad ones. She knew her family worried she didn't have many friends in her own year, and while that was partially true she wasn't lonely. She was on good terms with all the girls she shared a dorm with, and was well liked by almost all her classmates, excluding a few Slytherins. The reason she spent more time with Hermione wasn't that she didn't have a choice; she just preferred her company to the others. She felt a little distanced from the people in her year, she had seen much more than they had during the war. As all of her year had been under age, most of them had not been at Hogwarts for the battle, having already been evacuated. A few, like Colin Creevy had stayed but like him most of them had died fighting. She felt tears come to her eye as she thought of Colin; they had gone out for about a week in second year, before deciding to remain friends. Throughout the years that followed they had stayed friends and up until that night she had known he was a true Gryffindor. She missed him as well. To be totally honest, she was a little lonely without Colin or Luna, never on her own, but a little lonely. She saw Hermione get up from the chair, out of the corner of her eye, and followed her to the kitchen.

"Breakfast?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

Hermione opened cupboards and scanned through them, looking for supplies. She went to the fridge and took out a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon. "Eggs and bacon ok?"

"Fine."

The two set about creating their meal, Ginny fried the eggs while Hermione used her wand to quickly cook the bacon. Ginny grabbed two glasses out of an overhead cupboard and Hermione filled them with orange juice. They carried their plates back to the living room and resumed their positions on the sofa and armchair.

"So, I guess we just fell asleep last night..."

"Yeah, we must have talked for ages, you didn't come until 10."

They ate in companionable silence for a moment or two before a knock was heard at the door. Hermione looked confused but nevertheless, set her plate down on the table and went to answer it. She returned momentarily, followed by Professor McGonagall.

&

Tonks and Katie bought the dress, as well as some hair ribbons Katie had fallen in love with. Tonks joked Katie would easily pick them over George. They went to the Leaky Caldron for a quick drink, and then Tonks walked Katie back to the shop. They walked in to see George selling a bag of Canary Creams to a teenage boy.

"There you go then, make sure to use them carefully!"

He handed over the bag and the teenager ran out of the shop, nodding to Katie and Tonks. George saw them and came over. He kissed Katie and hugged Tonks.

"How was shopping ladies?"

"It was good; Tonks got the most amazing dress!"

"No, Katie made me get the most ridiculous dress."

Katie laughed and put her arm round George's waist.

"Whatever. Still, I never thought I'd see the day when you told someone to "use them carefully!"

George smiled and put his arm round her shoulders. "Well, you know me, always the model citizen..."

Tonks and Katie both burst into laughter. George looked mock offended, which just made them laugh harder.

"Cup of tea Tonks?"

"No thanks, I have to pick Teddy up in...Now! Got to go!"

They exchanged hugs and goodbyes then Tonks walked outside and apparated to Grimauld Place, then knocked on the door.

&

Harry poured two glasses of Butterbeer, and sat down opposite Ron. He pushed one over and Ron gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks, I don't know why, but I feel so jittery today!"

"Maybe because you're preparing to ask the most important question of your life?"

"That makes me feel so much calmer."

"Good."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, sipping their drinks and each contemplating their own future. Ron was thinking about his upcoming proposal, wondering if he should go to a restaurant, how big the diamond should be and hoping she would say yes. Harry was considering his own relationship with Ginny. He knew they were made for each other but Ginny was still in school, surely Mrs Weasley would disapprove of them being serious together. But at the same time the idea of not being with Ginny forever was inconceivable. He wanted to marry Ginny, but he didn't want to rush her into anything. Since the war they had got back together, but they had kept things cool and slow. Ron and Hermione had quickly made up for wasted time. It was easier for them though, they were the same age, and despite Auror training and Hogwarts teaching they still could see each other regularly. Harry and Ginny kept in touch via letters that they wrote at least once a day, but they could only see each other on Hogsmeade visits and occasional family visits. At least she'd be home for a few weeks at Christmas, only a little over a month left. In the corner of his eye he saw Ron stand up and tuck his chair in. In the back of his mind he heard him say that he'd be round to pick Harry up about 8, and thanks for the drink and advice. Harry felt his arm wave goodbye and his mouth tell Ron it was nothing and that he would be ready at 8 and maybe they could go for a drink as well? The entire time his mind was focused on Ginny, on her warm hand in his, her soft voice telling him she loved him, her eyes sparkling with fire; he missed her so much. He suddenly remembered Teddy, had he been sitting quietly in his highchair all this time? He dashed back into the kitchen and scanned the room until he saw the highchair…The empty highchair.

&

Mrs Weasley was enjoying her afternoon cup of tea. She had finished the laundry, dinner was in the oven and Arthur was out in the shed tinkering with some Muggle appliance. He said it was a "mic-row-av", whatever that was. She was enjoying a peaceful moment, something that up until recently was very rare indeed. It seemed that there was always a room to clean, a child to hug or a letter to respond to before. But the house was spotless, the letters were written and sent off and the children weren't around. Bill was with Fleur, Charlie was in Romania with the dragons, and George was either shopping for suits with Ron or back at the shop with Katie. Percy was at the Ministry, he seemed very keen on his new job, but then he had always been "work-orientated" she thought fondly. Ron was either getting a suit or possibly visiting with Harry, who she knew was babysitting Teddy for Tonks. Hermione and Ginny were both at Hogwarts.

She felt a twinge of pain as she counted off her six children as well as the two she considered her own. Fred, Fred should be here as well. He should be off making a joke out of things, or working at the shop. Fred should be here. Not dead.

Parents should die before their children. This was unnatural. She tried to comfort herself with the fact that she had had 23 long years with him, and that he had died the way he wanted to. Fighting for a worthy cause and laughing. She was constantly reassuring her children she was fine, that she was coping well, because they had enough to deal with. They had their own grief and their own lives. And if she was honest with herself, she was doing ok. She doubted she would ever be completely whole again; her children were such a huge part of her. But every time the sun rose, or someone laughed or she looked at her family she knew she'd be ok. She knew that they were strong enough and that they would stick together. She loved that Harry and Ginny were together and had no doubt they would wind up married. She was pleased Hermione and Ron were finally together and wouldn't be surprised if she heard an announcement soon. They were more public about their relationship than Harry and Ginny, who hadn't properly said they were a couple. It was obvious in Mrs Weasley's eyes but maybe not to those who didn't want to see it.

**A/N – I know the last section is a little off topic but I kind of like it. Let me know if you like short kind of monologues in between the storyline! If you read my "10 things" story you may get an idea of where the engagement is going but it's up to you! Again, ideas are most welcome, no matter how short they are! Next chapter should have...Teddy being lost, what McGonagall wants, some Percy or Charlie because I feel I have kind of neglected them and...Any of your ideas!!**

**Review please!**


End file.
